Welcome to Madam Athena's Site!
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Welcome to Madam Athena's site! Situs ramalan zodiak terakurat yang pernah ada...


A/N: Fanfic ini saya buat 100% untuk senang2. Idenya datang dari sebuah doujinshi yang saya baca. Semoga senpai-tachi menikmatinya... ^o^

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei

**CAUTION: JANGAN PERCAYA RAMALAN APAPUN YANG ADA DI DALAM FANFIC INI.**

**#**

**~~Welcome to Madam Athena's Site!~~**

**Anda adalah pengunjung ke: 123456789**

**Di website ini, kamu akan menemukan ramalan zodiakmu yang paling akurat dan up to date! Karena ramalan zodiak di sini diisi oleh pakar-pakar zodiak yang paling pakar! Setelah mengunjungi website ini, kamu pasti nggak rugi deh! Soalnya kamu akan tahu ramalan zodiakmu bulan ini yang hampir hampir hampir akurat banget...**

**Jadi... mari kita lihat ramalan zodiakmu! Check it out!**

**Salam,**

**Madam Athena**

**#**

**_Zodiac of the Month_: PISCES (19 Feb-20 Mar)**

Bulan ini adalah bulan kebahagiaan buat kamu! Soalnya kamu di bulan ini ulang tahun, jadi pasti bakalan banyak yang ngasih surprise! Tapi kalo udah dikasih surprise, jangan mau disuruh traktir mereka. Karena temen-temen kamu pasti minta traktirannya yang mahal-mahal dan aneh-aneh.

***Kesehatan: **Rambut rontok! Tidaaaaak!

***Asmara: **Masih nyari gebetan

***Keuangan: **Banyak sih, tapi jangan mau mentraktir orang! Dan kamu pasti bakal dapet lebih banyak uang kalo jualan bunga atau buka salon.

**.**

**ARIES (21 Mar-20 Apr)**

Bulan ini kamu masih akan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Ditambah lagi, anak kecil di sekeliling kamu akan sangat mengganggumu. Dan kamu mungkin akan stres karena sering dimanfaatkan atau dimintai tolong yang aneh-aneh sama teman-teman kamu. Jadi... kamu sabar saja ya!

***Kesehatan: **Capek banget.

***Asmara: **Sama sekali tidak sempat terpikirkan

***Keuangan: **Banyak yang punya hutang sama kamu...

**.**

**TAURUS (21 Apr-20 May)**

Bulan ini kamu cukup have fun aja, hahaha! Tetap santai seperti biasa! Jalani kehidupan dengan ceria, karena tidak ada masalah yang berarti! Sering-seringlah tertawa, karena hal itu menyehatkan! Hahaha!

***Kesehatan: **Sehat wal afiat! Tapi harus mengurangi daging...

***Asmara: **Ada sosok kecil yang manis menyelinap di hatimu, karena dia pernah memberimu bunga...

***Keuangan: **Standar dan aman.

**.**

**GEMINI (21 May-20 Jun)**

Bulan ini frekuensi berantem kamu sama saudaramu lagi meningkat! Saudaramu yang banyak ulah membuat kalian terus teriak bersahut-sahutan. Tapi kamu nggak boleh ngalah begitu aja sama saudara kamu! Apalagi kalo kamu kakaknya! Apalagi kalo kamu adiknya! Pokoknya, sayangi saudaramu dengan meneriakinya!

***Kesehatan: **Babak belur gara-gara berantem sama saudaramu

***Asmara: **Sejauh ini, satu-satunya hal yang belum pernah menjadi alasanmu berantem dengan saudaramu adalah rebutan cewek. Jadi, tenang aja...

***Keuangan: **Harus keluar banyak uang untuk reparasi kerusakan habis berantem.

**.**

**CANCER (21 Jun-20 Jul)**

Bulan ini adalah bulannya meneror si Pisces yang lagi ulang tahun, myowahahahahahaha! Kerjain dia habis-habisan, terus porotin duitnya minta traktiran! Pokoknya bulan ini harus penuh semangat untuk bikin kekacauan! Dan jangan lupa bersihin dinding rumahmu, biar lebih mengilap dan enak dilihat! Dan lebih bisa ngebuat orang takut! Myowahahahahahaha!

***Kesehatan: **Kuping sakit gara-gara diteriakin si Pisces.

***Asmara: **Nggak minat.

***Keuangan: **Habis total gara-gara keseringan taruhan.

**.**

**LEO (21 Jul-20 Aug)**

Bulan ini adalah bulan biasa aja buat kamu. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, nggak ada yang terlalu aneh. Yang harus diperhatikan, hati-hati sama tetangga sebelah rumahmu. Tetangga yang satu berisik banget gara-gara berantem sama si Pisces yang lagi ulang tahun, sedangkan tetangga yang satunya lagi masih aneh kayak biasa... jangan digangguin deh. Tetap semangat ya! Pantang menyerah!

***Kesehatan: **Sehat banget. Otot pun bertambah kekar!

***Asmara: **Harus gimana lagi cara pedekate sama si dia! Bikin stres banget deh!

***Keuangan: **Hampir habis untuk pedekate sama si dia, sampe-sampe kamu harus minjem ke kakak kamu.

**.**

**VIRGO (21 Aug-20 Sep)**

Bulan ini adalah bulan yang baik karena setiap bulan adalah bulan baik. Kita telah dianugerahi segala macam nikmat yang patut disyukuri, tetapi semua nikmat itu bersifat fana, jadi janganlah terlalu tenggelam dalam nikmat tersebut. Untuk yang beragama Hindu, sebentar lagi Hari Raya Nyepi.

***Kesehatan: **Karena pola makan sudah dijaga dengan sebaik mungkin dengan menjadi vegetarian dan tidak makan junk food, maka kamu sehat sepenuhnya.

***Asmara: **Tidak usah dikejar. Ingat, semua itu fana.

***Keuangan: **Menabunglah, akan sangat bermanfaat.

**.**

**LIBRA (21 Sep-20 Okt)**

Bulan ini kamu masih diberi kesempatan hidup, meskipun misalnya umur kamu sudah sangat tua. Isilah hari-harimu dengan hal-hal yang bermanfaat. Jangan terlalu keras pada cucu—maksudnya, keluargamu. Sayangilah mereka, dan mereka akan hormat kepadamu.

***Kesehatan: **Rematik, kifosis, masuk angin. Jangan terlalu sering mandi malam-malam dan jangan terlalu sering membungkuk.

***Asmara: **Comblangilah salah seorang keluargamu dengan orang yang disukainya, yang juga keluargamu.

***Keuangan: **Kubur semua hartamu di bawah tanah, untuk warisan bagi anakmu kelak.

**.**

**SCORPIO (21 Okt-20 Nov)**

Bulan ini adalah bulan penuh melarikan diri dari si ulang tahun, si Pisces. Setelah sibuk ngerjain dia, dia marah besar ke kamu, jadi kamu harus pinter-pinter kabur dari dia! Dan kamu masih sering godain sahabatmu. Bulan ini, kamu makin cakep aja... tahu nggak!

***Kesehatan: **Capek lari-lari melulu.

***Asmara: **Ada segunung surat cinta. Tuh kan, nggak percaya sih, udah dibilangin kamu cakep!

***Keuangan: **Bisnis akupunturmu berjalan pesat...

**.**

**SAGITTARIUS (21 Nov-20 Des)**

Bulan ini adalah bulan yang penuh semangat! Akan ada pertandingan olahraga favoritmu, dan kamu akan menjadi salah satu pesertanya! Berlatihlah yang keras setiap hari dan rebut medali juara! Tetap optimis dan ceria!

***Kesehatan: **Harus sehat, kan mau bertanding!

***Asmara: **Senangnya melihat adik yang tidak patah semangat, meski ditolak terus...

***Keuangan: **Adikmu minjem uang untuk pedekate sama ceweknya. Gapapa, kasih aja...

**.**

**CAPRICORN (21 Des-20 Jan)**

Bulan ini adalah bulan yang baik-baik saja. Kamu harus lebih fokus pada benda kesayanganmu, jagalah baik-baik. Dan kamu harus terus menghormati junjunganmu. Kamu juga jangan pelit berbagi ilmu dengan orang yang lebih muda daripada kamu, apalagi kalau anak muda itu sangat berbakat.

***Kesehatan: **Selalu sehat.

***Asmara: **Tidak menarik.

***Keuangan: **Tidak pernah berkurang.

**.**

**AQUARIUS (21 Jan-18 Feb)**

Bulan ini adalah salah satu bulan yang paling neraka buat kamu, apalagi kalau kamu punya tetangga berzodiak Pisces yang supernorak dan menjengkelkan. Ditambah lagi kamu punya sahabat yang nggak pernah puas godain kamu. Selain itu kamu juga punya murid yang luar biasa bandelnya. Kamu harus mencapai kesabaran pada suhu nol mutlak untuk tabah menghadapi itu semua.

***Kesehatan: **Stres berat dan insomnia gara-gara si Pisces selalu teriak-teriak.

***Asmara: **Banyak yang menagih coklat White Day. Tak usah pedulikan, karena kamu tidak memakan coklat Valentine-nya.

***Keuangan: **Haruskah membayar si Pisces agar tidak ribut? Harus ke dokter pula, membeli obat antidepresi.

**#**

**Nah, gimana?**

**Kamu pasti udah puas banget membaca ramalan zodiak kamu bulan ini.**

**Kalo kamu puas, jangan lupa setiap bulan mampir kemari.**

**Kami juga membuka layanan konsultasi zodiak apapun, dengan pakarnya yang paling ahli. Jika berminat, tinggal kirim e-mail ke madamathena at sanctuary dot com.**

**Sampai jumpa pada bulan berikutnya~~!**

**Salam,**

**Madam Athena**

**Copyright by:**

**Graud Foundation**

**Madam Athena (Kido Saori)**

**12 Gold Saints**

**2009**

**Webmaster: S.I.**

**#**

**#**

**#**

A/N: Sekali lagi, tolong JANGAN PERCAYA APAPUN YANG ADA DALAM FANFIC INI… oh ya, saya meminjam kejadian dalam beberapa fanfic senpai-tachi, pasti pada nyadar deh. Tolong review kalo sempat… semoga Anda terhibur! ^o^


End file.
